Because Love Means Facing Your Biggest Fears
by behind.my.bright.blue.eyes
Summary: Gallagher/Heist Crossover Poem-Fic One Shot! It's a mouthful, I know. We've all heard this poem, time and time again, so here come the Gallagher girls along with Kat and Gabrielle as they each tell their stories of Love. i know it sounds corny. read it.


**_Cammie POV_**

**_Cinderella walked on broken glass..._**

Trapped.

I saw her lift the gun to his head, an evil look in her eye, as he struggled for his life.

But she didn't see me.

I stood here, tensed.

And then I jumped.

I flew across the room, s my skull crashed into hers, and the gun was knocked from her hand.

I was a-top her now, gun ready in my hand as I shoved it to her throat and looked at her in silence.

Her eyes still burnt with cruelty.

And I tried to block out he retaliating scream that came from under me as I pulled the trigger and watched her die.

I scanned the room.

Windows shattered, the sharp blades of glass adorning the floor around us.

I saw him.

His eyes closed as he laid in the center of the room, tied and gagged, covered in glass.

"Zach," I whispered as my eyes flooded with tears and I knelt by his side, whispering...praying..."Please don't be dead," my voice cracked, "Please don't be dead," I pleaded, mostly with myself.

Glass shredded through the skin of my knee as blood pored down my legs, while I knelt beside him.

But I didn't care.

Because right at that moment, Zach's eyes fluttered open.

And I knew everything would be okay.

**_Bex POV_**

_**...Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass...**_

They drugged me.

Tricked and tortured, I awoke as I felt a pair of soft lips press to mine.

Looking above, I saw a boy with light brown hair, gently bent over me.

And I kissed him back.

It could have been seconds,

It could have been months.

But the only think I knew was the there couldn't possibly be anything better than Grant Newman's lips melting against mine.

Breaking apart, I looked into his deep blue eyes- possibly the most beautiful thing on this earth -and asked, "Where am I?" in a low whisper.

"They drugged you. You've been in here forever. It's okay," he continued, "I'll protect you."

"Forever?"

"Forever," he agreed as his lips pressed blissfully to mine.

**_Gabrielle POV_**

_**...Belle fell in love with a hideous beast...**_

It was another job at he Henley.

We sprinted through the halls, desperately searching for hte vent to be used as our escape route, but shad difficulty locating our haven of safety.

But as I looked behind my shoulder, I failed to see the boy that stood, with shoulders squared, blocking the path of my intent.

I searched his eyes, realizing I was trapped.

He saw the worry on my face, like he understood my troubles, so he stepped to the side and answered my unspoken thoughts, "Go," smiling.

I smiled in relied, unnervingly grateful as I sprinted down the corridor, thoughts still lingering on the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life.

Normal people wouldn't see a thing in this plain and fearless boy.

But I saw everything.

And I _knew _that I loved him.

Even though I didn't know his name.

And he didn't know mine.

And I _knew _I'd track him down.

After all...I am con-artist.

_**Kat POV**_

**_...Jasmine married a common thief..._**

The things we do for love.

They're crazy.

They're reckless.

They're irresistible.

I never knew I'd loved him.

I never thought he'd even go for some one like me.

But as I said earlier, we do crazy things for love.

So this is why as I watched Hale, slowly and carefully, extricate the fragile masterpiece out of its carefully guarded and sensitive framework, my heart almost exploded out of my chest as I saw a guard round the corner, almost befallin along the dreadful crime scene.

So, I thought fast and on my feet, and almost without thinking, I threw myself to the ground and began to scream s the guard turned to find my body.

But as I collapsed to the floor, my skull crushed against the hard tile.

And everything went black.

But I knew Hale would be safe.

And that's what made this all seem okay.

**_Liz POV_**

**_...Ariel walked on land for love and life..._**

I saw him fall as his voice rang out with shrieking pain as he clutched with one arm to the side of the bridge, the other arm pressed against the wound in his side, his shirt soaking up the blood.

"Jonas!" I shrieked in a shrill voice s tears flooded down my face.

"Help me," I heard him gasp as his grip began to weaken.

As he began to lose strength.

"Jonas," I sobbed as he begged for salvation.

I looked down over the edge of the thin boards, connected by fraying rope.

Thousands of feet below, the ground swirled beneath us.

I bit back the nausea.

"I'll save you Jonas," I whispered.

I shut my eyes.

Tight.

And walked across.

Opening my eyes, I saw, barely ten feet ahead, Jonas, as his grasp slid even further.

I sprinted there to meet him.

But it seemed, at that moment, that the world began to slow down.

And my bones ached in every step I took.

Centuries may have passed before I reached him.

But I swear that nothing could be compared to the relief I felt as my hand intertwined with his and I pulled him from the bridge.

Because now he was safe in my arms.

**_Macey POV_**

**_...Snow White barely escaped a knife..._**

I never thought a prince would come to save me.

I never thought that _I _could be loved.

But as I fought off my attackers, landing blows to their sides and dodging their knives, I treasured my strength, and I prayed for a savior.

I payed that this would all be over, and i could be _happy. _

I continued to defend myself, but my limbs grew tired and heavy as I let my guard down for less than a second and felt two strong arms around wrap around my waist in protection as the world went dark.

Gaining consciousness, minutes later, I looked up into a familiar face.

And I felt safe.

_**...It was all about blood, sweat, and tears...**_

_**Because Love Means Facing Your Biggest Fears**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: that was my one shot xD hope you liked it..review and tell me what you think...i do not own gallagher, heist, or this poem!**

_**review!  
**_


End file.
